Chapter 9
Chapter 9 is the ninth episode in the Final Space series. It premiered in 2018. Plot Gary and Quinn go back to Earth to find an anti-gravitational bomb that they hope can save the universe. Gary and Quinn decide to turn this life-threatening adventure into their first date. Summary Opening According to the new countdown, the cookies will be done in 1 minute. Gary admits to being scared. H.U.E. promises to stay with him till the end, and that it was an honor to be Gary’s friend. Main story While the Galaxy One makes it’s way to Earth, H.U.E. checks the files of John Goodspeed to find out where he hid the anti-matter bomb. He finds a video diary John recorded just before his last mission, and Quinn recognizes the place as the Infinity Guard Spire. Once they get to Earth, they find out the breach is already taking its toll on the planet. The oceans are being sucked up into space, and the Galaxy One thus ends up under water. Gary blames KVN, who seems to be getting more annoying, for everything. H.U.E. informs them that Earth has been mostly abandoned already. The ship reaches New York, which his in ruins. H.U.E. tells Gary they have six hours left to find the bomb and close the breach. Quinn warns the group that the Infinity Guard will try to stop them. The S.A.M.E.S. have modified the ships tools into weapons so they can back the Team Squad up. KVN however stays behind in the ship. The fight begins the moment the Team Squad leaves the Galaxy One. They fight themselves a way into the spire and take out the soldiers there, though the S.A.M.E.S. get destroyed. Gary tries to ask Quinn out for a drink, but she tells him this is not the time. The Infinity Guard summons 3 robots to back them up. KVN notices, and joins the fight with his own KVN Mech Suit, identical to the 3 robots. Gary is annoyed that KVN had this weapon the whole time and never told them. The other 3 robots reveal themselves to be KVNs as well, and are quick to switch sides when KVN asks them. Quinn points out KVN actually did something good, but Gary can’t bring himself to compliment the annoying robot. With the new backup, the Team Squad reaches the chamber where the bomb should be, but it is gone. H.U.E. tries to track it down, but all files have been deleted. More Infinity Guard soldiers arrive, take out the KVN’s, and capture the Team Squad. Quinn and Gary are to be executed, so Quinn quickly accepts Gary’s offer for a drink. Then out of nowhere, Tribore shows up and kills the soldiers. He reveals that he has formed a resistance against the Lord Commander and the corrupt Infinity Guard. He also has one of his underlings track down the anti-matter bomb. The search takes them to the same bar where Gary and Quinn first met, where a secret base should be. They take a moment to have the drink they discussed, while KVN and Tribore search for the base. To his dismay, Gary finds out the Infinity Guard pilot he robbed and drugged for his uniform 5 years ago is still in the same bathroom stall where he left him, now thin as a skeleton and with a beard. The reason he’s still drugged is because Gary gave him and overdose of crylenol instead of aspirin. Gary feels ashamed for his mistake, even though the guys is still alive. KVN finds the entrance to the secret base, which takes them to an underground section of the river. From here, the team dives to the base, which is under water. In the base, they find the bomb. The effects of the breach on Earth reach critical mass, and the base begins to collapse. The Team Squad swims for the surface, but Quinn gets knocked out by a boulder and sinks. Gary gives Little Cato the bomb and swims after her, helped by Mooncake. Lava begins to break through the Earth’s crust, and forms glowing hot spires in the river as Gary and Mooncake race back to the surface with Quinn. On the surface, the disturbances in gravity begin to affect objects as well. H.U.E. picks up Little Cato, KVN, Tribore and the resistance, then searches for Gary, Quinn and Mooncake. Mooncake blasts his way through the lava to reach the surface, and in doing so alerts H.U.E. where to find them. But in space, the Lord Commander sees it too. Once on the surface, Gary and Quinn are slowly sucked up into the air, along with entire buildings. Quinn regains consciousness, and when asked admits that maybe she will join forces with Gary on a daily basis. The Galaxy One picks them up, and with everyone now on board sets a course for the breach. The Lord Commander contacts the Galaxy One, and demands Mooncake, but the Team Squad once more defies him. In response, the Lord Commander brings in his armada of Heavy Incinerators, but the Team Squad won’t hold back. The final fight can begin. Cast Starring * Olan Rogers as Gary * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Tika Sumpter as Quinn * David Tennant as Lord Commander/Jack * Steven Yeun as Little Cato Co-Starring *Olan Rogers as Tribore *Shannon Purser as Shannon Thunder Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1